


Chocolate Milk

by Isoldmysoulforcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isoldmysoulforcocoa/pseuds/Isoldmysoulforcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bartender turned around, “What do you want?” <br/>Suga felt an arrow pierce his heart at the very moment. He had a crush on a bartender he met not even 3 minutes ago. Suga’s face flared up, his legs shook and he had no idea what to say.<br/>“Sir?”<br/>“CHOCOLATE MILK!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Milk

Sugawara had never been to a bar before in his life. Maybe it was because he was always studying, or busy practicing volleyball, but he just never found the time. College always seemed to be the time in your life where trying new things was forced upon you. Going out to a bar with your buddies was included in such things. So when Suga had finished his homework for the day and had finished his volleyball practice, he had a revelation. This was not to be a cheesy rom-com movie night. This was not to be a take a nap and make some noodles night. This was going to be a wild night. Of course, Suga was never one to hold his liquor very well. That had quickly been discovered on the night of graduation day. A party was held by the third years to celebrate their high school life being over. Soon into the part however, was when the alcohol was brought out and Suga had gotten drunk. He hadn’t recalled much that night to be honest. The next morning on their final day of school, he had been told that he had passed out. He had also been told that he was a very flirtatious and giggly drunk. Suga had almost died of embarrassment on the spot. He was not like that whatsoever. Sure he was a fun person who had their fair share of laughs but he most certainly was not the flirt. He had the occasional girl come up and confess once or twice in his first and second year, although that was the only action he had gotten. He put that behind him, and grabbed his jacket. That had been two years ago, he was probably better at drinking now then he was in high school. He slipped on his jacket, and put on his shoes. He walked out of his dorm room and headed for his car.   
“It can’t be that bad,” Suga thought, starting the engine. “What’s the worst that could happen?”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a twenty minute drive to a bar in which he had heard about by passing classmates, “was the bomb”. Suga drove around to find a parking spot, as it happened to be a Friday night, one of the most common days for drinking. Suga took a deep breath and prepared himself for this new step in his life. He left his jacket in the car, and walked over to the door.   
“I wonder what it’s going to be like in there! It’ll probably be an elegant bar, with classy music and shiny wood floors,” Suga mused, getting excited. He opened the door and stepped in. Instantly, he was greeted not with an elegant bar with classy music and shiny floors, but a dark, smelly bar that had beer stained carpets and cigarette smoke in the air. Suga’s nose crinkled, and he began to spin around on his heels to leave and go back to a rom-com night. That’s when he heard the loud, obviously intoxicated yell of,   
“SUUUGAA-SAAAN!”   
Suga froze, cheeks flaring up. He looked over his shoulder and was startled to see two figures flying at him at amazing speed. He almost didn’t recognize them, two boys, both with matching muscle shirts. The shorter of the two had spiked up hair and the other had what appeared the beginnings of a mohawk.   
“Nishinoya and Tanaka!” Suga’s eyes lit up at seeing his former teammates once again. They hadn’t changed much. They were still the energetic duo that he had come to know.   
“That’s right! You guys are in university now right?”  
“Yeeah we are,” Nishinoya sang, arm slung around Tanaka’s shoulder. “Miyagi University’s number oneee!”   
“What’re you doing heere at a bar Suga-san?” Tanaka asked, leaning onto Nishinoya.  
“I wanted to try going to a bar for once. It’s what the college kids are doing you know?” Suga self-consciously rubbed the back of his head. “You guys seem like pros at this, mind showing me the ropes of this?”  
Nishinoya and Tanaka’s heads whipped to face each other, eyes wide.  
“Suuuga-san wants us to show ‘em the way to do things around heere?” Tanaka slurred.  
Nishinoya smiled and grabbed Suga’s arm. “Sure thing buddy! Let’s bring you over to the main event!”   
They made their way through the smoky air and damp smell to “the main event” a cheap bar with one or two people hunched over on it, passed out. They took their seats at the bar, Suga’s eyes still shining. A bartender walked up to them and Nishinoya and Tanaka flipped a mental switch.  
“AYY! TSUKASA!! HIT ME WITH THE USUAL,” Tanaka whooped, a fist raised.  
“MAKE IT TWO MY MAN,” Nishinoya rallied high-fiving Tanaka.  
Suga was taken aback by this. He thought that these two were going to help him, not get more drinks for themselves. Yet surely enough, the two were drunk beyond reckon and Suga was lost. Suga sighed in defeat. He knew that tonight wasn’t going to get any more exciting, he was just going to go back to the dorm and most likely watch a rom-com after all. Suga stood up, and tried to haul Nishinoya up to his feet. Once the smaller boy was leaned against him, Suga reached for Tanaka, only to have Nishinoya slowly begin to slide down to the floor.   
“Crap crap crap,” Suga internally groaned, sitting Tanaka back down and dragged Nishinoya back up to his feet.  
“Hey there! You need any help with your friends?”   
Suga’s head perked up instantly, squinting through the dim lighting. He was met with the sight of a dark-haired bartender, leaning over the bar, arms resting on top of the counter, smiling to himself at the sight before him. Suga was breaking a sweat at this point.  
“N-no! No! I can manage! Thank you anyways,” Suga laughed, once again picking Nishinoya up.   
“You at least want a drink?” the bartender asked, still smiling at him.  
“U-um Sure! Alright!” At least he was going to get his drink.   
As his eyes were now fully adjusted to the dim light, he peered at the bartender, whose back was turned to Suga temporarily. From behind, he looked to be a little taller than Suga, and much more muscular. His hair was also a lot shorter.   
“That’s kind hot,” Suga mused.  
The bartender turned around, “What do you want?”   
Suga felt an arrow pierce his heart at the very moment. He had a crush on a bartender he met not even 3 minutes ago. Suga’s face flared up, his legs shook and he had no idea what to say.  
“Sir?”  
“CHOCOLATE MILK!” Suga’s hand shot up to his mouth, in absolute dismay at what he had just said. He was a college student, in a bar, who was crushing on this bartender, and he had just ordered chocolate milk because he was internally freaking out because of said crush.   
“Well that’s a first, never heard anyone order chocolate milk from a bar. Lemonade once, and a strawberry smoothie another time, but never chocolate milk. Heck, I don’t know if we even HAVE chocolate milk!” The bartender’s hands were on his hips, scratching his head as he tried to process Suga’s request. “I can go check in the fridge though, I’ll be right back!”  
“Or you could just give me your number!” Suga called out after him. Once again acting on impulse, he was flushed and stuttering. “U-Um! I-I mean only if y-you wanted to! I-It’s totally okay if you don’t!”  
The bartender doubled over laughing. He hobbled back to Suga, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“You are really quite a piece of work! I’ve never met anybody like you before in all my life!”   
“I-is that a good thing?” Suga asked, feeling himself shrink into the chair.  
“Here!” The bartender pulled out his order book and ripped a page out. He grabbed the pen that was resting on his ear and scrawled out his number and name. 

Daichi Sawamura: XXX-XXX-XXXX

Suga pulled out his phone, punching in the digits, sending him a message.

To: Sawamura-san  
From: Suga  
Sent: 10:58 p.m.   
I never did get my chocolate milk. 

“You know my shift’s about to end, I’ll help you take your friend’s home if you want.” Daichi said, untying his apron.   
“I’d actually appreciated that,” Suga said, lifting Tanaka up from underneath his arms.   
“Alrighty then, I’ll be right out.”  
As Daichi left, Suga smiled to himself. He had come looking for a one-time-only bar run and while this was not exactly how he had planned it would go, he’d definitely be back.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do apologize if anybody's OOC. I write this paragraph by paragraph over the course of a few days and I've been really busy with a bunch of high-intensity volleyball camps that have been distracting me from writing or proof-reading! I hope you enjoyed it however! This prompt was submitted to my tumblr by an anon, so anon if you're reading, I hope you're satisfied! 
> 
> I'm always accepting prompts on my tumblr!  
> i-sold-my-soul-for-cocoa.tumblr.com


End file.
